Fixing the Plumbing
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic, based on the ending of tonight's episode. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, after the ending of tonight's episode, I couldn't resist this fic. _

_Takes off pretty much right after the ending, my own interpretation of it. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"You realize, of course, that this is not exactly what I thought you meant by plumbing?" he asked her from where he lay on his back.

"It's not my fault you have a dirty mind," Andy informed him, leaning back and enjoying the moment.

Sam sighed, placing his instrument in her hand. "Alright, turn it slowly," he told her.

Andy grinned, leaning forward and stepping over him so that her legs were on either side of him. She reached forward for the knob, turning it slowly to the right. When the pipes didn't protest, she turned it further, and a second later, clear water poured from the tap. "Looks, good she told him, leaning back a bit from the sink to smile down at him.

Sam smiled back in satisfaction, laying still.

After a long moment, Andy realized that he couldn't come out from under the sink until she moved her legs. "Sorry," she mumbled, stepping to one side of him.

He made his way out from under the sink, wiping his hands off on his pants as he went.

"Thanks for doing this," Andy told him, her hands sliding into her back pockets.

Sam shrugged, clearing away the mess so that he could close the cupboard doors. "It's no problem. Besides, you saved me from a night of drinking, and yet another day of a horrible hangover."

Andy smiled, helping him clean off the counters for Benjamin's foster mother. "Well, then, you're welcome, I guess."

They finished up, closing and locking up the house once they were done.

Sam was impressed that she'd taken the time to help out a woman she'd only met for a few minutes earlier that day, all because of a kid who'd gotten caught up with the wrong crowd. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

Andy glanced over at him as they made their way back to his truck. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, with the shooting, and that kid dying ... it's been a rough day," he explained.

Andy sighed, trying not to think about Benjamin. She'd wanted so badly to help him ... and now she felt as though she'd gotten him killed. He'd only chosen to have the operation to help her out, and now he was dead. "I'll be fine," she told him.

Sam regarded her, walking around to his side of the vehicle. "Really?"

Andy slid into the vehicle, thinking over the events of the day. "No, but I don't really want to talk about it."

Sam nodded, accepting that as an answer ... for now.

...

After Andy ended things with Luke, her relationship with Sam began to blossom. They told their friends that their relationship was purely professional, and that they were only getting to know each other as partners.

That night, fixing the plumbing, had been the turning point in their relationship.

One afternoon, while they were enjoying lunch at one of his favorite restaurants, he proposed the idea of taking her out to dinner.

"We have dinner all the time," she reminded him, wondering why this time was so different.

"Well ... this time would be more than just dinner," he stated. "It would be ..."

"A date," Andy finished.

Sam nodded his head.

Her heart pounded in response, but she forced herself to keep her cool. "Um, well ... couldn't you get in trouble for that? I mean, rookies, training officers ...?"

He shrugged. "I can keep a secret if you can."

"Seriously?" she asked him, feeling a light tinge fill her cheeks.

He nodded. "What do you say?"

Andy tried not to smile too widely when she said, "I, uh ... think I can manage it."

Sam grinned back. "Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

Andy forced her attention back on her meal, smiling on the inside.

...

When she'd first met Sam, she hadn't exactly appreciated his sarcasm. But now that she'd gotten to know him, his sense of humor was one of the things she loved most about him. He was easy to talk to, and no matter what the situation, he was always able to make her smile at the end of it.

That being said, she also loved that she could talk to him about the more serious parts of the job, and she didn't have to worry about him thinking that she was a naive, hopeful, little rookie.

She could talk to him about Benjamin, and how bad she felt about it all. She could vent to him about her feelings for _certain_ police officers and their methods, and he would listen and respond appropriately.

It was very rare for her to find someone that she could maintain a working relationship with, converse with on a friendly basis, _and _have the kind of mad desires for him that she did.

Andy smiled fondly as she drove beside him in the squad car, happy that he'd passed up a night of drinking to fix a grieving woman's plumbing system. It might have been the best thing that happened to both of them in a really long time.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_I'm planning on doing a couple of stories based on the ending of tonight's episode, I hope to get them out soon. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
